fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Dodge
Lieutenant Governor, '''Joseph Dodge, '''born in 2201, was the leader and one of the founders of the settlement at Hoover Dam, a civilization that lasted the best part of a century before being destroyed by the NCR/Legion war of 2277. Background A positive man who led a good but ultimately lacking life, until he came across Hoover Dam. Since then, he set up a trading hub there, that has grown into a diverse and safe city. After a few months of living there, he discovered that the lower levels were inaccessible. Uppon breaking them open, he discovered that this was deliberate as group of ghoul-like beings, known as 'Trogs.' They were terrified that the humans, who had moved in upstairs, would have them exterminated but Dodge was happy to give them full citizens rights. So long as they behaved like everyone else and obeyed the laws. Their leader at the time was happy to agree to these more than fair terms and brought his community up to the surface, where they proved to be valuable assets. He eventually became known as 'Governor Dodge' by the people at the Dam and was regarded as a great leader. In 2238, he made a trade route with Burham Springs and got access to their existing mines in the region, so he could mine coal. The decision went better than planned as they also struck oil. Though this should have given them a prosperous future, this was actually a point in their history where things got a little worse. In 2248, Foreman Porter was frustrated with his lot, not receiving enough pay. The working class workers weren't seeing the wealth and nobody took their demands seriously. They eventually stole a bunch of the Dam's supplies as well as the bank, in what became known as the 370 raid and took off to Denver. Dodge was tipped off by D.C. Lowery and was able to prepare some form of resistence, down at the bank but the more practical items went missing in droves. In 2249, he tried to make a deal with the 3 members of the Salvagers that he had in custody, where they would be set free, in exchange for the location of the supplies they took. However, they deceived them and gave them a duff location, meaning that they were set free and Dodge got nothing out of the deal. Within two years, he went from being a great, reveered leader to the butt of every complaint. The Brotherhood NCR war made things even worse. Now Caravans fear travelling the roads and their settlement has been attacked a few times, from raiders, who have discovered its existence and weakened state. Between Steel Templars, Raiders and random savages, a lot of caravans have deemed the region to be unsafe and have stuck to California. However, Alice McLafferty of the Crimsn Caravan Company came along, with a proposal. She has provided a good source of equipment to help Hoover Dam defend itself from Steel Templar attacks. Though this helped for now, Dodge knows that he is living on borrowed time. With the water filtration system failing, crops not growing and many internal conflicts, it feels like a noose is being slowly tightened around the community's neck. Notes * In order to speak with him, you must convince Jack Fleming that you can be trusted. * Stabalizing the region would help him a lot. * His council members are sometimes skipping meetings, some of them never show up. He could do with some help getting their asses back in the seats that they are paid to sit in. * Though she seems helpful, Alice McLafferty is secretly plotting against him. * There are currently monsters, roaming in Sub-Level 1, that Dodge needs taking care of. * The two working power generators could be doing more for the town. Someone with some skills in repair/maintenance could take a look at them and earn themselves a reward. * Assisting Burham Springs would also help Dodge smooth things over with them. * If he knows the locations of Preston and his salvagers, he will be mighty greatful but this will result in their demise. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hoover Dam Category:Faction Leaders Category:NCR Category:Roads Less Travelled Category:Politicians